


6. Naughty VS Nice

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Heaven & Hell, IneffableHoliday2020, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sad Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley has some feelings about Father Christmas' list of good and bad children.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	6. Naughty VS Nice

**Author's Note:**

> CW: REALLY mild sexual humour - as in "Maybe don't read that one sentence to small children."

“What are you gonna get me for Christmas, angel?” asked Crowley. He knew that Aziraphale wouldn’t tell him but he could try anyway, right?  
Aziraphale was sitting in an armchair and Crowley was sprawled on the floor, leaning against the angel's legs. He initially found it weird, but Crowley felt really comfortable like this and Aziraphale had gotten used to it by now.  
“Do you expect me to get you anything?” he said in a surprised tone.  
“What?”  
“I thought that you have very clearly stated that you’re, I quote, not nice,” Aziraphale explained casually. Not that the explanation actually explained anything, but he made an attempt.  
“What?” Crowley repeated, more confused than before.  
“Father Christmas' naughty versus nice list,” the angel explained patiently. “Only the nice get their presents. And you always say that you’re not nice.”  
“Well, I remember you telling me something vastly different the other night,” smirked Crowley. “Something about how good I am...”  
“Oh, stop it!” the angel blushed with a soft laugh.  
Crowley gave him a toothy grin.  
“What? All I’m saying is that you should finally decide,” he shrugged innocently.  
“It’s not like I’m going to tell you, is it, dear?” Aziraphale looked at him with a fond smile spreading across his face.  
“One can always try.”  
“Surely. And one can always remain silent.”  
“Fair. Speaking of which... what horrible person came up with the idea that only well-behaved kids deserve presents?” Crowley asked.  
“Well, I assume it is motivating. The threat makes the kids behave...”  
“Bullshit!” Crowley exclaimed so fiercely that Aziraphale blinked in surprise. “Every kid deserves presents once a year without their parents blackmailing them into obedience all year round.”  
“Blackmailing, really, dear?” Aziraphale smiled. “Bit of a strong word, isn’t it?”  
It was actually adorable how strongly Crowley felt about kids. He would be a good parent, Aziraphale thought not for the first time.  
“You said threat. Strong word as well, eh?” the demon asked.   
“I suppose yes,” Aziraphale had to admit. “But you know what I meant.”  
“I know...” Crowley nodded. “It’s just, y’know,” he made a vague gesture with his hand. “I don’t like the idea of dividing into good and bad and then treating those labelled 'bad' poorly.”  
He made a face.  
“Hits too close to home. I didn’t do as I was told. Boom – the bad guy. Those kids? Didn’t do as they were told. Boom – bad guys. They may not even really be bad. They just have a mind of their own and someone they look up to supposedly punishes them by not giving them what all the other kids get. But they aren’t just bad and the others aren’t just good, just like I can be,” he grimaced as if he bit into a lemon, “nice, and you can be a proper bastard sometimes.”  
Aziraphale huffed a laugh and Crowley continued.  
“Good versus bad, black versus white, upstairs versus downstairs and before you know it, the world is ending. Do you get what I mean, angel?”  
“I do, dear,” said Aziraphale with a sad smile and moved from the armchair to the floor with Crowley to hug him.  
Crowley leaned into the embrace and closed his eyes. His lips formed into a weak, sad smile.  
“I’m pathetic,” he scoffed.  
“You’re not,” the angel disagreed quietly.  
“I am. Christmas reminds me of Hell. What is Father Christmas gonna do? Plot the next Armageddon?” he asked scornfully.  
“Perhaps not. And if so, we would avert it again,” the angel smiled. “We already know what to do, don’t we, Crowley?”  
“Yeah. Christmas Apocalypse is something I'd gladly miss out on, though,” Crowley said with a smile.  
“I cannot agree more, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Raechem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raechem/profile) for betareading.


End file.
